


By the moonlight

by QueenOfAllWitches



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling, Cute gays, Dark Josie Saltzman, Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Fluffy, Intrusive Thoughts, Legacies, Mention of Death, Mention of Killing, Nightmares, The Old Mill, basically just fluff, dark!josie, idk how to tag, mention of violence, set after prison world, soft!jade, soft!josie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllWitches/pseuds/QueenOfAllWitches
Summary: It is late at night when Josie Saltzman wakes up, surrounded by darkness, in the middle of nowhere. Thankfully, she doesn't remain there alone for far too long.
Relationships: Jade & Josie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	By the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fanfic here ever so excuse any mistakes or so skskks. hope u enjoy reading it, let me know if you like it <3

Three days. It's been three days since they have returned from the prison world. Josie thought that the black magic had left her body as soon as she departed from the prison world, but she was wrong. Ever since they got home, she's been having those weird dreams and flashes. When she was wide awake, the darkness was her whisperer. It kept telling her to do wrong things and it kept pushing her down all the time. In her dreams, her dark self was chasing her, filled with hatred and malice. This was Josie's worst nightmare. Today was one of those nights.

_,,Why don't you just give up? You've already lost this battle long time ago," Dark Josie was looking at the girl in front her, watching her carefully with her dark black cat-like eyes. Those glances were so direct and harsh that it caused Josie to look away._

_,,No, I didn't." She argued. ,,I'm not giving up on myself."  
_

_,,You are so going to regret this." The madness spread over the black-dressed girl's face seemed terrifying. Josie wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was scared of her. Black magic was dangerous and so was Dark Josie; she could hurt anyone Josie has ever cared about in the blink of an eye without any regrets, ignoring the consequences that followed her actions.  
_ _Josie was so done with her. She tried to run away, far from her, but her dark version was always following here anywhere she_ _went. Suddenly, she appeared in front of Josie, which gave her no option to escape. It was just a dream, but Josie still felt so hopeless. Giving the fact that they were just dreams, they seemed to be way too real._ _She couldn't do anything to get rid of the darkness inside of her, to stop it, and that was making her crazy everyday more and more._

_,,Let me take over the control," she almost begged._

_,,No way. I'm not letting you in."_

_,,It will be better this way. Admit it."_

_,,No. You're wrong."_

_,,Give me the control, Josie. Let me take it over from here."_

_,,Why the hell would I do that?"_

_,,Because you're weak."_

_,,I am not weak."_

_,,Yes, you are!" Dark Josie used a spell to knock her down. Josie's body smashed against a tree, pain hitting her in back.  
,,You are so goddamn weak that if you didn't have me, you would be just broken."  
_

_,,That's not true." Without even planning it, tears started streaming down Josie's cheeks._

_,,It is and i think that we both know that._ _You are so blind. Don't you see that everybody just keeps using you?"_

_,,What are you talking about?" Those words made her angry and sad at the same time._

_,,Your dad is too busy to even talk to you. He's always locked up in his office, drinking bourbon. And Lizzie? She's too selfish to notice something is wrong with you. She is just so busy talking about herself to even ask you how your day was. Don't you see that?"_

_,,Lizzie is not selfish. She needs to gain some self esteem because her bipolar disorder is always trying to destroy her. It's not her fault. And my dad? He is just grieving."_

_,,You're just too modest to admit to yourself that they don't care about you, am I right?"_

_,,Of course that they care."_

_,,No, they don't! They only care about themselves!"_

_,,That's not true. Shut up. Just shut up already!"_

,,Shut up!" As soon as Josie realized she was screaming in real life, she shot her eyes open faster than you would say Ignalusa. But there was something strange about the place she was. Josie rubbed the tiredness away from her eyes and took a look around. The only thing she could see was darkness and trees all around her. She started panicking. The problem was: she wasn't lying in her bed, tucked under soft warm bed sheets, but deep in the forest, far away from school; just like in her dream. How the hell did she get there? Was she sleepwalking during the night?  
,,Okay, this is a little scary," she whispered to herself, her voice slightly shaking. Extremely uncomfortable cold ran up and down her spine, because she was wearing only pajamas. She hugged herself, rubbing her arms, trying to warm herself up a bit. It was cold october night, moon still on the horizon, no signs of a rising sun. Josie concluded it must have been something shortly after midnight. She was so freaked out and confused by the situation that she didn't even notice that someone from a far was coming her direction.

,,Josie?" The person behind her spoke up. Josie jerked in fright and turned around to face them. She didn't expect anyone would be there this late. 

,,Jade? You scared me."

,,So did you. What are you doing here? It's late." Jade came closer to her and only after could Josie see what she was wearing. Cozy green sweater was hugging her body, perfectly matching with loose, probably sleeping, brownish sweatpants. How could someone look so good even in their sleeping clothes? 

,,I-" she paused, realizing she didn't know what she should answer. ,,Well, could be asking you the same thing." Josie finally said, trying to avoid the question she didn't know the answer to herself either.

,,I couldn't sleep. And then I heard someone screaming," she paused and looked Josie straight in the eyes. ,,Well, you, actually." 

,,I'm sorry about that. Didn't mean to disturb you." 

,,I can see what you're trying to do. Don't change the subject and spill out." 

Josie sighed. ,,Actually, I'm not able to do so. The truth is that I don't know." She looked up at Jade and saw the confused look on the vampire's face. ,,I just... woke up lying here. I don't know what happened. And I'm sort of anxious about that."

,,That's weird. Perhaps you were sleepwalking?"

,,I guess so. I mean, I don't have any other explanation for that."

Jade was studying Josie's face. The witch did, in a fact, look a little anxious. Maybe even freaked out. But who wouldn't be, right? Waking up in the middle of the woods sounds scary. It's like from a horror movie. There was something in Josie's eyes that Jade wasn't able to describe. Was that fear? Concern? Or maybe just sadness?

,,Jo, are you okay? You still look a bit upset." Jade couldn't tell what was going on in Josie's head, but she could hear her pulse. Josie's heart was beating faster than normally. Not that Jade would be listening at other times.

  
It took the witch a while before she decided to look at the vampire in front of her.

,,Yeah, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." Josie softly smiled at her and looked at the sky, those beautiful stars, then back at the girl with strawberry blond hair. ,,I should probably get going. It's late."

Josie was just about to leave, but Jade catched her hand. When their skins touched, Jade felt the electricity hitting her body like thousands of little bullets. She blushed when their eyes met. Thank God that Josie couldn't see that in the dark. ,,Wait," she whispered so quietly that the other girl could barely hear her.

,,What is it?" Josie walked closer to her. Jade noticed that their hands were still touching. Not to make it even more awkward, she thought about letting her hand go, but Josie just tightened the grip more firmly. Almost protectively.

,,You know, I, uh-" The words twisted together, unable to make a normal sentence. Jade mentally slapped herself for that. What an infuence Josie Saltzman had on her.  
,,I couldn't properly sleep a night since I came back from the prison world. What I did 10 years ago suddenly feels like yesterday. The guilt I'm carrying on my shoulders is so strong it won't even let me sleep and I just-" Her voice broke a little but she managed to keep it together and not to break down completely. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of a girl she grew on in the course of a time. Jade took a few deep breaths to defeat the upcoming tears.  
Josie was patient with her, though. Her thumb was slowly running over Jade's knuckles in order to make her feel a little better. Josie just wanted to take all of her pain away. It hurt her to watch the girl suffer. Unsure when it happened, but deep down Josie really cared about the vampire. The need of staying with Jade for the rest of the night suddenly felt urgent.

,,Jade, look at me," the witch whispered in the most gentle voice she managed to come up with. Jade's gaze was stuck on the ground, eyes slowly watering.  
,,Hey," Josie softened her voice and used her other hand to gently lift Jade's chin up. Jade found herself almost melting under that touch. She finally looked up to meet Josie's eyes. As their eyes met, a small exhale escaped her lips.

,,I hate myself for what I did, Josie. For killing those kids, for the prison world."

,,There's no need to be." Josie's hand was now touching Jade's cheek, carefully wiping away that one escaped tear. _Josie likes physical contact_ , Jade thought and made a mental note about that.  
,,You didn't want to kill them. I know that you didn't . You wouldn't hurt anyone. Turning your humanity off means you have feelings too. Feelings you just wanted to go away."

They both kept the eye contact, none of them breaking it. Looking into Josie's almond eyes made Jade feel better. At least a little. To feel like she actually meant something to someone. She meant something to Josie. Those windows to the soul of hers saw Jade just the way she was. They accepted her. They respected her. And most importantly, they cared about her.

Jade couldn't help herself and asked: ,,Why do you care so much about me? I nearly killed you and your dad."

A few moments passed, silence spread between them. It took the brunette a while before she smiled and spoke up. ,,You're not a murderer, Jade, remember that. What you did in the prison world and what your ripper self did- it doesn't define you. What does define you are all of those little things you do for people to make them feel loved. And this is what I like about you. All of those little things. Some people might not notice what you're doing for them but-" Josie paused and licked her lower lip before biting it. ,,I do," she simply added.

Jade felt her cheeks burning as if they were on fire. The only thing she wanted to do was to kiss Josie right there and never let her go. 

,,Thank you," Jade whispered instead and softly smiled. ,,For hearing me out, being here with me... for everything."

,,Always." 

,,I think you should go get some sleep, Jos."

,,Not without knowing you get a proper sleep too." The brunette protested. The way she cared about her was something very important for Jade and she was grateful for that.

,,I will try."

,,I'm staying." Josie suddenly stated. After a very long time, she gently let go of Jade's hand and made her way to the old mill.

,,What?" Shocked expression on the vampire's her face made Josie giggle for a brief moment.

Josie turned around and tilted her head like a little puppy. ,,I'll stay with you tonight. I mean unless you don't want to. Then I can leave, but..." The sentence was left hanging in the air unfinished.

,,You know I'm a vampire, right?" Jade chuckled. ,,Sleeping is not a very important part of our lives." 

,,Yeah, well-" Fiddling with her fingers, Josie nervously glanced at her feet to avoid the eye contact. ,,What if I just wanna make sure you will be okay and stay with you for a bit?"  
Now it was Jade who was biting her lip.  
,,But I understand you don't want to, so- goodnight, Jade." Josie smiled sadly. She felt so awkward. Why would Jade even want to spend the rest of the night with her? It was stupid asking her that and Josie immediately regretted being so into it. Instead, she just made a fool out of herself.

Jade froze, left speechless, as Josie was already getting her way out of the woods.

 _You're so naive._ Again, the intrusive voice of Dark Josie that whispered to her. _And stupid._

 _Oh my god._ Jade curled her hands up in her hair. _You're so stupid!_

 _Why would she even want to be with you?_ Josie was going mad from the words that kept ringing in her head.

 _She offered herself to stay with you, idiot!_ Jade was blaming herself for just freezing and not reacting to Josie's actions. So she decided to do so now, when there was still time. It wasn't late just yet.

Using her vamp speed, Jade appeared right in front of Josie, stopping her from walking away. Josie didn't expect that, so she almost bumped into her.  
Jade smiled at her softly. ,,I would like that, Jo. And I don't mind you staying with me at all. Actually, it would be nice."


End file.
